


Coffee Grounds

by clitorissa



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, cis katya, trans trixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clitorissa/pseuds/clitorissa
Summary: Trixie had always considered herself as straight. She never felt any attraction to women, until she met Katya. Then she started looking at life differently. Trixie isn't perfect, far from it, and Katya is the same, but the two are both willing to sacrifice for one another.





	Coffee Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic, please don't judge me but also comments are SUPER appreciated, as well as any and all constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!

Pearl took a long drag and held it in as she passed the blunt to Trixie. She tried to blow O’s, but ended up doubled over coughing. Tribe smiled as she took a small puff, blowing smoke up into the air.  
“Anyway,” Pearl said through coughs. “It’s great. Flexible hours, good pay, free coffee and day old pastries, and the owner’s a freak.” Pearl had been going on and on about her new job at a local coffee shop, which had just opened up down the road from her and Trixie’s apartment. It got annoying, but Trixie was happy for her friend. They had grown up together in Wisconsin and when Trixie had finally gotten her break and was able to start designing for a small clothing company, Pearl had come along for the ride. It was refreshing to see her actually passionate about something, rather than sitting on their coach all day, stoned out of her mind.  
“I’m not kidding Trix, you would love the owner. She’s insane. And I think she’s a communist-she’s Russian. She’s always talking to herself in Russian and then she’ll ask me a question, and obviously I don't understand because I don't speak fucking russian, and then she’ll laugh and yell ‘Smoke break!’ and leave someone else to run the counter. Hell, she’s the one who gave me this weed!”  
Trixie was only half listening to Pearl babble, her mind had wandered other places, but she was called back to reality when she heard Pearl finally engaging her.  
“Trixie! Trix are you even listening?”  
Trixie sat up straight. “Yes! No. Kinda. What did you say?”  
Pearl rolled her eyes. “I asked how it was going with that guy. James? Jake? Jarl?” Trixie stared at Pearl.  
“Jarl is not a name.”  
“You know what I meant.”  
Trixie sighed. She had been seeing a guy, Jake, for a couple of weeks, and he was one of the few guys she had met that didn't mind that she was trans. But as soon as they started doing… well… stuff, problems started to arise.  
“Well, when I told him that I had no interest in anal, he got confused and started freaking out because he thought I wanted to top him. And when I tried to explain that sex doesn’t mean penetration, he didn’t… get it. And then he said that he was not going to be in a sexless relationship and stormed out.” Trixie looked down at the blunt between her fingers, rolling it back and forth before taking another puff. Pearl was silent for a beat, unsure of what to say.  
“Shit man, I’m sorry.” She leaned over to hug Trixie and rested her head on her shoulder. “You know I am more than willing to fuck you.” Tribe laughed and leaned her head on top of Pearl’s, placing the blunt between her friends lips.  
“You know you're a hot piece of ass, but unfortunately I am straight.”  
Pearl exhaled and smiled. “Another time, another place Ms. Mattel.” She sat up suddenly. “This is too depressing. I am getting a bottle of wine and we are going to binge watch… something. Anything. Avatar the Last Airbender.” Trixie screeched with laughter as Pearl ran to the Kitchen.  
“As long as it’s not that fucking blood bending episode. That still has me fucked up.”

 

Trixie rolled over and looked at the clock. 7 am. Of course she wakes up early on her day off. She groaned and sat up, trying to be positive. Rise and shine. Seize the day. A bunch of bullshit, frankly. Trixie stood up and walked towards her bathroom, stripping out of her pale pink pajama set and glancing at herself in the mirror. She was hot, no doubt about it. She had blonde hair, which was slightly wavy, which flowed down to just below her chest. She had a slightly crooked nose which was dotted with freckles, and her recent fitness journey had left her with a decent amount of muscles. Her adams apple had shrunk because of estrogen, and her boob job looked very natural. Trixie allowed her eyes to travel downwards, towards her penis. It wasn't that she minded it, her genitals were a part of her and they didn't make her any less of a woman, not to mention it was pretty nice in the size department, she just hated the reaction it got. It would scare guys away. She tried to explain that her orgasms didn't always produce cum, and she rarely produced sperm, but that the freaked them out even more. No one seemed to understand that her genitals didn't define her gender. Trixie sighed and stepped in the shower, trying to figure out what to do with her day off. It was Friday, meaning she had the whole weekend ahead of her, and she and Pearl were throwing a dinner party that Saturday. Trixie pushed her hair out of her face and looked up towards the shower head and she scrubbed her face. “I should stop in and see Pearl at work,” she thought, turning her back towards the running water.

About an hour later, Trixie headed out. Her makeup was done, fairly natural to some of the insane stuff she would wear to work, and she was wearing high-waisted jean shorts with a white crop top. Her long hair was being held out of her face with a pastel pink head band, and she had her brown leather purse thrown across her shoulder. With her birkenstock sandals, Trixie know she was giving off a total hippy vibe, and she was loving it. She always tried out different looks on her days off, and would try to incorporate them into her designs. She stopped in front of Pearl’s place of employment, a small shop called “Communist Coffee.” Tribe cracked up at the name, she loved a good Cold War joke. It seemed like the owner was trying to start a third Red Scare.  
Trixie pushed open the door and was met with a blast of cold air. The AC was blasting as she looked around, taking in the strange coffee shop. The entrance was covered with windows, looking out onto the street. There was a bar and tall chairs along the entrance. The right side of the coffee shop was a giant bookshelf with every type of book imaginable. Some were in english, some weren’t. The opposite wall of the café was covered in weird artwork and vintage looking mirrors. Tribe approached the counter, walking down the the aisle between the scattered tables. The counter had pastries on display, and Trixie heard her stomach rumble. There was a bell next to the cash register, and she tapped it. There was a crash in the back and a female voice yelled out in Russian. Pearl’s laugh drifted out from the kitchen. A blonde woman then rushed out from the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of the cash register.  
“Hello and welcome to Communist Coffee. What can I get for you today?” The woman smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Her short blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a slight accent. Trixie was at a loss for words. This woman was unlike any woman Trixie had ever seen before. There was a glimmer in her eyes, and her crows feet crinkled when she smiled.  
“Trixie! Shit! I didn’t know you were stopping by!” Pearl’s voice snapped Trixie out of her dream like state. Pearl walked out of from the kitchen and around the counter, hugging Trixie tight. She smelled like weed. Pearl turned around and addressed the woman behind the counter. “Katya! This is Trixie!” Katya’s eyes widened and her grin got even bigger, which Trixie couldn't believe was possible.  
“Trixie!” Katya walked around the counter and pulled Trixie into a big hug, giggling in her ear. She smelled like vanilla coffee and weed, and she was warm. Trixie wanted to melt. Katya pulled away and began babbling. “Pearl has told me sod much about you! Oh I am so excited to meet you. And you look just like I thought you would. You look like… like a doll. Oh what are they called… BARBIE! Yes! You are life sized barbie!” As Katya talked, her accent became more and more apparent. Trixie laughed and cut Katya off.  
“It’s great to meet you too Katya.” Trixie was extremely aware of how Katya was still holding her hands, subtly swinging their arms back and forth, like a small child. Katya’s fingers was thin and nimble.  
“I was just inviting Katya about our dinner party. I told her Violet’s gonna be there, she really wants to meet them. Oh, I told her how you make that really good dirt cake, and and pasta salad.” Pearl caught Trixie’s eyes and winked. Katya began nodding her head aggressively towards Trixie!  
“Yes! Oh I am so excited! I don't think I have been invited to a party ever since I came to America! Well, unless you count orgies. But I’m thinking more proper parties. Oh!” Katy released Trixie’s hands and ran behind the counter. “Let me get you coffee or something! Do you want a muffin? I made them this morning. Well, Pearl helped me. Well, I helped Pearl. But do you want one.” Trixie couldn’t stop giggling. Katya was so full of life and was so excited. It was intoxicating.  
“Sure. I’d love a muffin. And can I have a caramel iced coffee?”  
“Of course! Anything for pretty Barbie.”  
Trixie smiled, and she felt her cheeks burn. Katya was weird and loud and scattered, and Trixie loved it. And she didn’t know how to handle it. She felt the way about Katya the same way she felt about Paul Rudd when she was 6 years old and still a “boy”, hiding in the back of the living room while her mom was watching Clueless; excited in a confusing way. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop smiling, shifting slightly from foot to foot. When Trixie reached out to pay Katya, she pushed her hand back, and Trixie’s hand burned where Katya had touched her.  
“No no, don't pay. Friends and family discount.” Trixie smirked and stuffed $10 in the tip jar. Katya opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it. As Katya handed Trixie the brown bag with the muffin inside and her iced coffee, their fingers touched, and Trixie could of sworn she felt a literal spark. She looked up from her hands to see Katya staring at her, still not letting go of the food. Katya leaned forward, with a slight smile on her lips, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but she was interrupted by Pearl.  
“Shit! Katya, I totally forgot! I can’t come in tomorrow, I have to pick up Violet from the airport and it’s like a two hour drive.” Then Pearl noticed that Trixie was still there. “But Trixie can cover for me!” Trixie’s head snapped up in attention and she glared at her friend, but Pearl just smiled and kept talking. “Trixie worked in a Starbucks before we moved out here so she knows how to work in a coffee shop, and I just have the closing shift so it won’t be busy. Is that okay?” Katya smiled and nodded.  
“That’s fine! I would love to get to know you better Trixie- I want to see the person behind the Barbie.”  
Katya smiled at her, but Trixie felt her insides burning up. Five hours, alone, with Katya. She had no idea what to expect.


End file.
